Ron Weasley y las reliquias de la muerte
by Spingdaysrupert
Summary: Ron Weasley, se prepara para otro año, pero esta vez con un propósito distinto al de años precedentes. En este periodo, comenzará una misión suicida, junto a sus inseparables amigos Hermione Granger y Harry Potter. ¿Qué tiene preparado el destino para el mejor amigo del elegido? ¿Qué cosas sucederán en esta nueva travesía? ¿Cómo se desenvolverá su relación con Hermione Granger?
1. Capitulo 1

**¡Bienvenidos! Este es el primer fic que publico en fanfiction (no sabía cómo subir cosas en verdad, vaya lio) Asique estoy algo nerviosa :) Obviamente este fic trata de toda la travesía de Ron a través de las Reliquias de la muerte. Una forma de ahondar en sus sentimientos. **

**¡Espero que les guste!**

**Aquí vamos…**

**Capítulo I**

**-El plan-**

_Ayer_

_Todos mis problemas, parecían tan lejanos_

_Ahora parece que se han quedado aquí para siempre _

_Oh, yo creo en el ayer._

_Yesterday , The Beatles. _

¡Crack! Sentía vértigo, en el momento en que sus pies tocaban tierra firme. Mucho, mucho vértigo y ahora ganas de vomitar. Genial.

Estaba en un callejón, de ladrillo, sin salida. Supervisó que todo en él estuviese en orden, que estuviese completo. La aparición nunca había sido lo suyo, ni siquiera había aprobado el examen gracias al "Tonto" instructor, que lo había descalificado por una ceja…No era ni una, si no media ¡Media! A Hannah Abbott se le había quedado media uña atrás y le habían aceptado igual la prueba…

Suspiró acongojado, con el corazón algo acelerado, mirando a su alrededor, esperando no haberse equivocado, o si no, él y Hermione estarían en problemas. Serios problemas.

A pesar de que había pasado muchas más noches de las que le gustaría admitir en el barrio de Westminster, a lo largo del último mes, se sentía desorientado, poco acostumbrado a la "vida muggle".

Caminó, directo, a la única salida que había entre esas paredes de ladrillo rojo y salió a la luz brillante de ese día de Julio. El sol le impactó directo en las pupilas, nublándole la vista momentáneamente y cuando logró recobrarla, vio reconfortado, que al menos estaba en el sitio correcto.

Las casas de dos pisos, de ladrillo rojizo, con pilares y puertas blancas, con jardines delanteros floridos y escalones de mármol, eran inconfundibles…No, si podían confundirse.

¡Diablos! Todos eran exactamente iguales ¿Es que los muggles no tenían imaginación, o qué? Todas pegadas unas junto a otras… ¡Tardaría horas en descubrir cuál era la de Hermione y el tiempo no les daba para eso!

Bufó frustrado. Muy, muy frustrado. Empezó a caminar atreves de la acera, mirando en todas direcciones, buscando algún indicio…Algo. Miró su reloj de pulsera, heredado, que su madre le había regalado para su decimo séptimo cumpleaños, heredado, por supuesto. Las once. Genial, sencillamente genial… ¿Qué demonios haría ahora? Empezaba a caminar en círculos… "Vamos, Ron piensa… ¿Tenía rosas rojas, o blancas? ¿Eran esas sus cortinas? ¡Diablos! Hermione debió haber venido conmigo…"

Dio media vuelta al haber llegado al límite de la calle, con algo atravesado en la garganta "Hermione, vamos, aparece"

-Piiissst-siseo algo a sus espaldas, él se volvió, sobresaltado ¿Y si era un Mortifago? Volvió su cabeza con varita en mano, dispuesto para atacar, conteniendo el aire, frente a cualquier hecho peligroso…

El aire que tenía acumulado en los pulmones, fue soltado en forma estrepitosa. Una chica de cabello enmarañado caminaba por la acera, con la varita en un bolsillo y le miraba alzando una ceja. Ron se mantuvo estático en su lugar de la acera… ¿Cómo sabía si era realmente ella? ¿ Y si era uno del bando contrario, con el cuerpo de la muchacha? Ella siguió caminado y cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable, se detuvo al seco, con los ojos entrecerrados, en signo de desconfianza.

-¿Cuál es el coleccionable que más tienes de ranas de chocolate y el número exacto de ellos?- preguntó con frialdad. Ron hiso una mueca, sabiendo que ella también dudaba que él fuera el Ron verdadero.

-Albus Dumbledore, 549 tarjetas -respondió él- ¿Cuántas veces leíste "Hogwarts, una historia", durante, sexto año?

-Seis veces- respondió ella sonriendo y luego corriendo a los brazos de su amigo. Hermione rodeo al chico y casi lo estranguló con sus brazos demoledores.

-¡No sabes cuánto me alegra verte aquí!- dijo ella mientras seguía abrazándolo, pero con más fuerza. Ron que no era muy bueno en las demostraciones de cariño, la apartó, con suavidad. Los ojos almendrados de Hermione, se veían rojizos, como si hubiese estado llorando. Ron lo supo al instante. Lo había hecho.

-Hermione, tu…tu ya…Bueno, ya sabes…les…

-Si- respondió ella con la cabeza gacha- Hace dos horas…Yo…No sabía que sería tan difícil-empezó a sollozar, en forma descontrolada, a Ron le partió el corazón. Se imaginó a si mismo quitándole la memoria a sus padres, quedando solo en ese mundo tan hostil que ahora los rodeaba- Compré los pasajes para mañana. Para Australia. Se llaman Mónica y Wendell Wilkins, ahora. Espero que estén bien…Con o sin mí- soltó una risita, algo forzada, mientras se secaba con torso de su muñeca-¿A qué hora dijiste que llegaban, Ron?

-A las doce…Creo…Que deberíamos ponernos en acción, antes de que lleguen…Escuché a mi padre decir que serían, Kigsley y Tonks…

Hermione miró por sobre el hombro de Ron, como esperando ver algo, pero no había nada. Debían apresurarse.

-En marcha- dijo ella, tomando la muñeca del chico y jalándola, para que la siguiera. Cruzaron la calle y llegaron a la más alejada, justo en el límite, de aquella calle sin salida. Cuando llegaron al porche blanco Hermione, lo abrió y puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios, señalando silencio. Debían ser discretos.

En vez de entrar por la adornada puerta de marco blanco y con ventanas adornadas, atravesaron el antejardín, como lo habían planeado, aquella noche de unos meses atrás, cruzaron y llegaron a una especie de pasillo pequeño, que dividía el patio interior y el antejardín. Se detuvieron bajo un árbol, quedando casi ocultos por el frondoso follaje de este. Todo salía según el plan.

-¿La tienes?- preguntó Hermione, mirándolo. Gracias a los pocos rayos que caían sobre ella, a través de las hojas, Ron, podía notar, que eso le estaba costando, más de lo que pensaba.

-Si- respondió Ron, sacando de detrás de sus vaqueros un pote, mediano, de color plata- Aquí, toma.

-¿Cómo la conseguiste?-preguntó Hermione, mientras desenroscaba la tapa y veía en el interior del frasco esa sustancia fangosa, tan familiar para ambos, desde su segundo año- Dijiste que tu madre, la tenía muy segura…

- Mientras estaban en una reunión de la Orden, me colé en el desván- respondió Ron, como si fuese cosa de todos los días- Y allí estaba, la poción…Saqué un poco y achiqué el caldero, para que nadie se diera cuenta.

-¡Brillante!- dijo ella, asintiendo con la cabeza. Ron se puso colorado, y añadió con tono de modestia:

-¡Bah! Tu lo hubieses hecho mucho mejor que yo…

- No te bajes así- respondió Hermione, negando con la cabeza- Si tu madre no…Un momento, ¡Tu madre!¡Sabrá que estuviste aquí!

-No lo creo, la Red Flu no se arregla tan rápido…

-¿Que quieres decir Ronald?- dijo Hermione frunciendo el cejo y poniendo los brazos en forma de jarra. Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bueno..Pues…Tu sabes, mi madre nunca me dejaría venir aquí solo, con estos "Tiempos"- dijo haciendo comillas en el aire-Asique, tenía que hacer algo y…Se que no estuvo bien…Ginny, estará mal por un tiempo, pero…

-¿Qué, por Merlín, le hiciste a tu hermana?- susurró ella fuerte. Ron se encogió los hombros intimidado-¡Suéltalo!

-Bueno…Yo…Hoy temprano, encontré en la habitación de Fred y George una pastilla, ya sabes de Sortilegios Weasley, era de color marrón oscuro…Y para ver que hacía se la pues a Ginny en su jugo y…

-¿Qué tu qué?

-¡Baja la voz!- dijo él con un ademán de manos- resultó que era una pastilla que te hacía un acné terrible, en serio, era horrible…Mamá se asustó y cuando Ginny le fue a mostrar su cara y la llevó a San Mungo…Por la Red Flu y cuando supe que ya debían haber llegado yo…

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca, para evitar un grito de comprensión.

-Tú…Tú cortaste la conexión…

Ron asintió apesadumbrado.

-Cuando entren desde San Mungo, girarán durante horas, en la chimenea- explicó Ron, con la mirada en la tierra- Es suficiente tiempo para…

-¿Estás loco? ¡Pueden pasar ahí días y días girando!

-¡Y qué demonios querías que hiciera!¿ Querías que viniera aquí o no?

-Si, pero no…

-¡Entonces no te quejes!- dijo Ron, dando por terminada la discusión. Hermione se cruzó de brazos, en un momento normal, ambos podrían pasar horas peleando, sobre el mismo tema, pero ahora, tenían el tiempo contado- Muy bien, vamos, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Salieron de la sombra del árbol, y llegaron a la parte de atrás de la casa, donde había una pequeña puerta, que separaba la cocina, con el patio.

-Les dije que me llamo Jane Puppleway- explicó Hermione, en voz muy baja-fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, piensan que soy la mucama.

-¿Y por qué no les dijiste tu nombre si…

-Porque me recordarían y si se encuentran con un mortifago, por ahí- dijo ella, aunque parecía esperanzada de que eso no ocurriera-Y digieran mi nombre, los capturarían de cualquier modo…Jane es mucho más común…Ven, ahora en silencio.

Entraron por la puerta de la cocina, que resultó ser una habitación reluciente y limpia, de colores pasteles. Ron se dijo que le hubiera gustado conocer ese hogar, en otras condiciones. No en las que ellos suplantarían la identidad de los padres de Hermione ante la Orden, para ponerlos a salvo a las espaldas de estos. Si no como el amigo, el compañero…El novio… ¿El novio? El nunca le llegaría ni a los zapatos a la bruja más inteligente de su generación ¿En qué diablos estaba pensado?

-A penas ellos bajen la escalera, los desmayas- le dijo Hermione en su oído. Ambos cruzaron la puerta de vaivén, de la cocina. Ron se escondió tras la pared, con la cabeza lo justo y necesario para ver y sus ojos se intercambiaron los de Hermione. Era la hora.

-¡Señores Wilkins, el almuerzo está servido!¡No van a creer como quedó mi pastel de carne!- anunció Hermione, al pie de la escalera, con fuerza. Ron sacó la varita preparándose para ver a la señora Granger bajando por la escalera y lanzar un "Desmaius" mental. Gracias a Merlín había práctica desde que el Detector había salido de él, o si no estarían en aprietos.

-Ya vamos, Jane- dijo una voz por la escalera- Wendell se demorará un poco más- dijo la voz, bajando por los escalones y mostrando a la madre de Hermione- Se está lavando los…

"Desmaius" pensó Ron, antes de que ella terminara la frase. La madre de Hermione cayó al piso con un fuerte estrepito, y Ron corrió a rescatarla y la dirigió a su puesto oculto en la pared. Hermione, asintió, con resignación. Ella iba a abrir la boca, para decir algo, pero de pronto se escucharon nuevamente pasos y antes de que Hermione se diese cuenta, su padre estaba tirado en el piso.

-¿A dónde los llevo?-preguntó Ron poniendo el brazo inconsciente de la madre de Hermione, sobre sus hombros. La castaña corrió a tomar el otro.

-Llevémoslos a su cuarto, no creo que los de la Orden suban, con nosotros, siendo ellos abajo-respondió ella y ambos subieron al cuarto, que era de un color amarillo pastel y la depositaron en la cama. Bajaron de nuevo y subieron el tramo con el Señor Granger en brazos, y lo dejaron al lado de su esposa. Se les quedaron mirando, como si esperasen algún tipo de reacción, pero ellos estaban inconscientes y probablemente lo estarían en algunas horas. Ron suspiró: La fase uno estaba hecha.

-Me hubiese gustado conocerles en otras circunstancias- soltó de pronto, y era cierto. Ahora, si se enteraban de lo que ambos habían hecho, probablemente, lo echarían a patadas de su casa y lo alejarían de su hija.

-¿Les hubieses agradado, sabes?- respondió ella, mirándolo con una sonrisa sincera- Ya les caes bien…

-Ni me conocen…

-Creo que con lo que yo les cuento, les basta y sobra- replicó ella mirándolo, con una nostalgia casi palpable en sus ojos. Ron sonrió, esperaba que eso fuese así, porque si el fuese el Señor Granger, no se caería nada de bien…

-No te preocupes, al final de todo esto, vendré a tu casa y veremos si lo que dices es cierto o no.

Hermione suspiró, con cansancio.

-Si vivimos- respondió ella.

-Viviéremos- respondió él.

**-.:O:.-**

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? **

**Si alguien me conoce por aquí, (cosa que dudo) sabrán que esta historia ya fue publicada en Potterfics bajo mi cuenta del mismo nombre :) Y esta es la **_**primera parte **_**del capítulo porque no sabía cuan largo se veía aquí si los ponía los dos juntos :|**

**Espero que les haya gustado (Merlín, me siento como una niña con zapatos nuevos por aquí) Los comentarios siempre, siempre, siempre serán bien recibidos.**

**Se ponen allí abajo, creo (¿?)**

**Besos,**

**Lila.**


	2. Capitulo 2

Capítulo 2

-El plan (Parte 2)-

_Previamente…_

_**-No te preocupes, al final de todo esto, vendré a tu casa y veremos si lo que dices es cierto o no.**_

_**Hermione suspiró, con cansancio.**_

_**-Si vivimos- respondió ella.**_

_**-Viviéremos- respondió él.**_

_Disfraces, son atuendos, aptitudes, _

_Que ocupamos en esta sociedad_

_Disfraces, son mentiras que nunca nos dejan ver la verdad_

_Disfraces, son dureza en esta realidad._

_Cisne._

-¡Ya está!- exclamó Hermione Granger, sacando un par de pelos de la nuca de su padre, tal y como lo había hecho momentos antes con su madre. Ron la miraba, mientras vertía los pelos en unos pequeños frascos de vidrio rellenos con Poción Multijugos. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y semblante pensativo… ¿Estarían asiendo lo correcto? Habían acordado todo eso, como un mero hecho de protección a los progenitores de Hermione. La Orden vendría en casi media hora, para contarles a "sus padres" lo que sucedía en el mundo mágico y la necesidad que tenían de llevar a la chica a una casa asegurada, La Madriguera...

-¡Muy bien, Ron, no tenemos mucho tiempo!-dijo la castaña robándose sus pensamientos en forma momentánea. Él decidió que lo mejor sería enfocarse en el presente y en el hecho de que fuesen a fingir frente a los defensores del mundo mágico.

Hermione se acercó a él con dos frascos, uno de color turquesa y otro de color verdoso.

-Tomate este- dijo ella, poniendo en sus manos el de color turquesa, que burbujeaba levemente y echaba un aroma a barro. Ella por su parte, se quedó con el verdoso y con un suspiro añadió- A las tres…Una…Dos…¡Tres!

Ron se llevó el jarro a sus labios, en el momento en el que ella contó el último número. Sintió un sabor, bastante desagradable en la boca, pero no tanto como el que había sentido en su segundo año, cuando había tratado de transformarse en Crabbe. Quizás era por el simple hecho de que la poción de Crabbe sabía a estiércol…

Su estomago empezó a revolverse, como si hubiera una especie de basilisco dentro de él, y el dolor se propulsó hasta la punta de sus pies. Cayó al piso, con dolor indescriptible, como si lo partiesen por la mitad y, haciendo un acto de autocontrol extremo abrió los ojos para ver que ocurría. Vio como su mano, se volvía más pequeña y como su piel se volvía un poco más morena, vio a Hermione retorciéndose, como él, en el otro extremo de la habitación, observó como ella se volvía más menuda y como él mismo se encogía un poco…

El dolor se detuvo, tan pronto como hubo llegado. Se levantó, quitándose un poco del sudor de la frente y sintió como sus ropas le quedaban holgadas.

-Hay, ropa en el ropero- dijo Hermione, que ya estaba, dirigiéndose al armario, con la forma de la señora Granger. Se veía más pequeña, y su cabello estaba más oscuro y menos enmarañado; sus ojos estaban exactamente iguales y tenía un par de pecas en las mejillas. Le pasó a Ron unos pantalones marrones, un chaleco abotonado, con una camisa y señaló el baño, para que fuera a cambiarse.

Ron entró al cuarto de baño y cerrado la puerta vio su reflejo en el espejo. Bueno…el reflejo del padre de Hermione en el espejo. Estaba más bajo, sus ojos antes azules estaban achocolatados y sus pecas se habían borrado por completo, su cabello se había puesto de color café, con algunas canas y su cara se había redondeado. Se vistió evitando mirar el reflejo de aquel "extraño" en el cristal reflector, y salió tan pronto, como había entrado.

Hermione, ya estaba lista, con una falda lisa, ceñida en la cintura, y una camisa de color amarillo canario.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?- preguntó Ron, mirando como ella se alisaba la falda y peinaba su cabello, ahora más manejable.

-No creo que nos dé para más de una hora…- respondió Hermione, ahora sacando una corbata del perchero y acercándose a él- Lo con lo que me diste, no alcanzaba para mucho-puso la corbata alrededor del cuello de Ron, y con gran habilidad, hiso un nudo. Ron frunció el cejo

-¡Hey! Si creías que era tan fácil lo hubieses hecho tú, Hermione- replicó el corriéndose a un lado y mirándola con una pisca de rencor. La chica puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Lo hubiera hecho, pero si no te has dado cuenta llevo encerrada aquí más de un mes!-replicó ella entrecerrando los ojos-¡Y me llamo Joanne en este cuerpo!

-¡Como si yo hubiese estado de vacaciones en Jamaica, durante todo este tiempo, Hermione…!

-¡Joanne!

-Está bien, JOANNE- dijo él en voz recargada, para que ella se diera cuenta de que había captado el mensaje-Pero no andes diciendo que eres la única que ha sufrido por esta…

-¡Yo desmemorié a mis padres, por si no te has dado cuenta Ronald! ¿Tú que has hecho?

-¡Mentí por ti, Hermione! ¡Mi madre y mi hermana están en San Mungo o quizás girando en la endemoniada chimenea!

-¡Tú fuiste el que…

No alcanzó a terminar, se escuchó un estrepito en la calle. Ambos corrieron a ver qué ocurría, por la ventana, y ahogaron gritos de sorpresa. Kigsley y Tonks, acababan de aparecer en la esquina más lejana de la casa, y ambos caminaban en dirección a la casa de los Granger.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- exclamó Ron, mirándola, con pavor. Hermione, que estaba en la misma situación de terror, intentó llamar a la calma.

-Ahora, calmémonos, que no cunda el pánico- dijo ella, con un tono algo agudo de voz, intentado, convencerse a ella misma y a Ron de que todo estaría bien- Bajaremos por la escalera, nos sentaremos en los sofás y fingiremos que estuvimos allí desde hace rato, como lo haría cualquier persona normal.

Ambos bajaron rápidamente y se sentaron en las butacas de cuero que se encontraban junto a la chimenea. Hermione sacó una revista, bastante arrugada y fingió leerla con interés. A Ron, se le vino una repentina pregunta a la cabeza… ¿Y si Tonks y Kigsley querían hablar con Hermione? Ella no estaba en su "forma física" normal, si no en el cuerpo de su madre…Si sabían que ella no estaba el plan se iría al infierno.

-Herm…digo Joanne- dijo él, retándose mentalmente-¿Y si preguntan por Hermione?

Ella se puso pálida. No había pensado en eso, ninguno de los dos. Habían omitido ese detalle, por estar demasiado preocupados en conseguir la poción y en verse creíbles. Ron comprendió que ella tampoco tenía idea y que Kingsley y Tonks estaban tan cerca de ellos, que no parecían capaces de hacer una explicación coherente.

-Les diremos…Les diremos…Que está durmiendo-respondió ella, dudosa. Ron, quien conocía bastante bien, los procedimientos de Kingsley, sabía que él no se quedaría feliz con el simple hecho de que ella dijese "Está durmiendo", declaró alzando una ceja:

-¿Y si quiere verla?

Hermione, pensaba que Ron, sólo estaba complicando las cosas.

-Le diremos que…

Ding dong. Se escuchó el timbre anunciando una llegada. Ambos se miraron horror contenido. Era la hora de enfrentar lo que ellos mismo habían decidido provocar.

-Yo voy- dijo Ron, mirando a Hermione, que se había puesto un poco verde.

Caminó con lentitud a la puerta, al tiempo en que sonaba nuevamente la alerta de visitas.

-¡Que ingeniosos estos Muggles!- se escuchó la voz de Tonks al otro lado de la puerta- ¡Mira que poner una cosa que dice cuando llega alguien!

Ron abrió la puerta, con el corazón acelerado y corriendo en una carrera ¿Qué si los descubrían? Probablemente su madre, se encargaría de que él nunca más volviese a ver la luz del sol o le sometería a un maleficio desconocido y a la vez escalofriante…

-Buenos días ¿Qué desea?- dijo Ron con cortesía insospechada, e intentando parecer lo más normal posible. Kingsley sonrió con solemnidad.

-¿Señor Granger?- Ron asintió- ¿Podemos pasar? Mi nombre es Kingsley Shacklebolt-se señaló, a sí mismo- Y ella es Nymphadora- señaló a Tonks quien curiosamente llevaba en cabello de color rubio cobrizo, la chica gruñó y él agregó con rapidez-Tonks. Somos parte de la Orden del Fénix, una organización de protección mágica.

Ron asintió, y alzó una ceja; Kingsley le hablaba como si tuviese cinco años…Bueno, el Señor Granger tenía cinco años en cuanto a materia mágica se trataba.

-Joanne, tenemos visitas- anunció Ron, conduciendo a los recién llegados, tal y como lo habría hecho un muggle normal, o como un dueño de casa, normal.

Hermione, que seguía ojeando esa revista vieja, sobre bordado, alzó la vista y se dirigió a Ron, manteniéndose sentada en la butaca junto a la apagada chimenea.

-¿Quién, Will?- dijo volteándose y mirando al "Señor Granger". Luego posó la vista en Kingsley y en Tonks y añadió como si estuviese sorprendida-¿Quiénes son ellos?

Kingsley se acercó, a ella y estrecharon su mano, presentándose mutuamente, luego Tonks se acercó y repitió el acto, con un pequeño reflejo de torpeza, tan característica en ella.

-Siéntense, siéntense- dijo Hermione, señalando los pequeños sofás individuales que estaban en el otro lado de la chimenea. Tonks y Kingsley se sentaron en los lugares que ella indicaba, mientras que Ron y ella se sentaban en un sofá doble, uno junto a otro.

-¿Desean algo para beber?-los aludidos, negaron con la cabeza.

Hermione suspiró. Ron, se movió en su silla, con la mirada fija en los Aurores que estaban frente a ellos…Deseo tomar la mano de Hermione, para infundirle algún tipo de ánimo, algo que la hiciese sentirse segura y mostrarle que todo estaría bien. Pero él sabía que no sería capaz de hacerlo. Aunque… ¿Qué cosa tan mala podía sucederles si se tomaban de la mano? Si al fin y al cabo, eran un matrimonio. Uno ficticio, pero un matrimonio de todas formas… ¿Y si Hermione le preguntaba por qué había existido aquel contacto? Podía excusarse señalando que…Se tomaba muy enserio su papel…

Su mano se movió involuntariamente hacia ella, con lentitud. Su corazón disparó rápido, como si hubiese corrido en una triatlón. Y sus mejillas, que en una situación normal hubieran adquirido un color escarlata, se mantuvieron paliduchas, aunque coloreadas con un tono carmesí ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? Alargó un poco más la mano….Tan cerca…Tan cerca…

-¿Hermione se encuentra en casa?-preguntó Tonks, peinando un poco su cabello, rubio.

A ambos el corazón les dio un brinco. La pregunta temida. Esa que no habían ni tenido tiempo de anticipar. Los intentos de Ron por tomarle la mano a su "amiga" quedaron descartados y de sus mejillas se vio borrado color alguno. Hermione decidió que ocuparían su "idea improvisada".

-Está durmiendo-dijo ella intentando aparentar tranquilidad. Ron que estaba a su lado y que la conocía desde hace años, notó que la chica estaba aterrorizada, pero Tonks y Kingsley, no parecieron notarlo.

-¿Durmiendo? ¿A las doce?-señaló Tonks, no parecía preguntarlo con intención de delatarlos o algo, si no que le preguntaba con curiosidad.

A Hermione y a Ron se les vino todo al estomago. Hermione no sabía que responder y Ron decidió tomar al caballo por las riendas, lo harían a su modo, improvisando.

-Su prima Margaret vino desde Oxfordshire- dijo él. Hermione lo miró con incredibilidad, pero dejó que continuara- Ya sabe como son las chicas, pueden pasar horas y horas charlando. Se durmieron como a las cuatro de la mañana

Kingsley y Tonks parecieron convencidos, es más se veían agradecidos, por el hecho de que la joven Granger no estuviese despierta.

-Eso facilita las cosas- dijo Kingsley. Hermione y Ron se miraron con sorpresa, por la declaración del hombre, pero él lo atribuyó a que ellos desconocían el porqué de su presencia en su casa-Deben preguntarse, que hacemos aquí, señores Granger.

Ambos asintieron, y Kingsley se acomodó en su silla. Tonks miró la chimenea, con aspecto distraído.

-Muy bien, aclaremos ese punto-empezó él-Nos encontramos aquí, debido a que ustedes están en peligro. Todos están en peligro, pues un mago llamado Vol…

Ron lo interrumpió.

-¡No diga ese nombre!- chilló de pronto. Hermione le miró, había metido la pata, pero parecía haber estado preparada para que el cometiera ese error. Ron intentó hacer como que nada había pasado y añadió con ligereza- Es decir…Hermione, nos mencionó que ese nombre era una especie de "Tabú" en el mundo de los magos.

-¿Hermione les mencionó algo de lo que está sucediendo?

¡Merlín! Había metido la pata otra vez. Ron, que se daba cuenta que lo único que estaba haciendo era dañar su "operación", miró a Hermione en busca de apoyo.

-Si, dijo que el mundo "mágico" y el "normal" estaban siendo acosados por un mago bastante malo. Dijo algo de que sería llevada a la Madriguera, la casa de Ronald Weasley, por motivos de seguridad…Y mencionó que era necesario que nos ocultáramos en alguna parte- respondió ella, aunque no había dicho nada de eso a sus padres. En realidad no les había dicho nada de nada, solo que se iría a la casa de los Weasley el verano y que todo seguía como siempre.

Kingsley se vio sorprendido, como si le hubiesen robado la palabra de la boca. Tonks se revolvió en su silla y miró a su contrariado compañero.

-Si les dijo eso-se rascó la cabeza-Creo que les dijo todo…

Tonks asintió. Era extraño el hecho de que no hubiese abierto la boca en ningún momento.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de su protección, les llevaremos a…-empezó ella.

-¿Por qué protegernos? Hermione no mencionó nada…Dijo que debíamos ser protegidos, pero no el motivo- señaló Ron con el entrecejo fruncido. Hermione le miró con extrañeza, por aquella pregunta tan repentina… ¿Para qué alargar más el asunto? Ron se encogió de hombros y Tonks fue quien le respondió.

-Harry Potter es el blanco principal del "mago malo"-dijo ella haciendo comillas en el aire-Su hija es la mejor amiga de Harry, al igual que Ron Weasley, asique es probable que ella también sea uno de sus…objetivos- Tonks intentó hacerlo lo más suave posible. Si a ella le dijesen que su hija podría ser asesinada, estaría destrozada e impactada.

"Ella también sea uno de sus objetivos" Esas palabras revotaban como pelotas en su cabeza y se adherían a su cráneo, como pegatinas… ¿En que se habían metido? Se preguntaba Ron, con la mirada ahora gacha, aspecto distante. La sala fue reinada por un silencio lleno de pesar y angustia.

Ron miró al alfombrado piso, con la mente atestada de ideas, que probablemente no servían a la causa. Desde el primer momento en el que ellos se habían juntado con ese chico, tan indefenso, con gafas y de cabello desordenado, habían comprado el boleto a la muerte, eso boleto, con el cual nunca hay vuelta. Lo sabía. A él no le importaba tanto morir…No le importaba el hecho de que su corazón dejase de latir, desde que la conoció a ella, él mismo pasó a ser secundario…Ahora le preocupaba que el corazón de Hermione dejase de latir, que el color desapareciera de su rostro y que su boca se viese sellada para la eternidad.

¿En que se habían metido? Se repetía esa pregunta, una y otra vez, como si no hubiese forma de borrarla ¿En que _la _habían metido? Cerró los azules ojos, deseando con sus fuerzas, a que ese día ella no hubiese abierto ese vagón, en el tren. Deseó que ella hubiese acabado en Ravenclaw, donde su vida sería quizás un poco más pacífica, un poco más amena. Se imaginó a sí mismo y a Harry, peleando con Malfoy, mientras ella charlaba distante en una esquina, rodeada de chicas con bufandas azules, que admiraban su inteligencia.

De ella haber estado en Ravenclaw un troll nunca se hubiese cruzado en su camino. De ella haber estado allí, no hubiese escuchado ese insulto de Malfoy, ni habría sido acosada por Snape; No hubiese aguantado sus escenas de celos, hubiese sufrido en un ministerio, o la hubiesen dañado durante la batalla del año anterior. De ella haber estado en Ravenclaw, él no la hubiese conocido.

Eso era lo que más le dolía y mantenía a Ron entre la espada y la pared… ¿Qué elegir? ¿La protección de Hermione, o ser egoísta y quedarse con ella, aunque solo fuese como amiga?

-…Debemos protegerlos, por que probablemente el iría en contra de ustedes. Él sabe que ustedes son lo único que ella tiene-completó Kingsley. Ron alzó la vista y clavó su mirada en la del moreno, pero el solo puso gesto de pesar, comprendiendo que quizás esa noticia nunca sería agradable.

Hermione, se acomodó en su silla y miró a los dos magos, con rostro altivo, reuniendo fuerzas.

-Ya tenemos todo preparado. Iremos a Canadá, con unos parientes- Ron asintió en silencio, aunque sabía que los padres de Hermione irían verdaderamente a Australia. Hermione, se lo había comentado en una de sus múltiples cartas; Era una medida preventiva, por si a alguno de ellos lo comentaba en una reunión y había alguien encubierto.

Hermione suspiró y Ron, sin pensarlo, tomó su mano y la miró con comprensión. A esas alturas, le importaba un rábano si se veía raro, o no. Quería demostrarle que ella no estaba sola, que nunca lo estaría.

Ella miró la unión de sus manos, y luego a él. Y sonrió. Ron sintió como su corazón se alborotaba y sus labios se curvaban, respondiéndole la sonrisa. Ron entró en una especie de limbo, en el que solo bastaban sonrisas.

-Podemos escoltarlos al aerroperoto…¿Cuándo se iban?-sugirió Tonks.

-"Aeropuerto"- corrigió Hermione, con vehemencia. Tonks asintió como si quisiese decir _como sea_-Mañana, en realidad…No, gracias tenemos pedido un móvil, para que venga a recogernos.

Kingsley, no pareció convencido, en insistió.

-Yo los escoltaré sin, ningún problema.

-No, no es necesario- contradijo Hermione. Si Kingsley, decidía que era necesario y se empecinaba en "llevarlos" al aeropuerto, su plan se iría a la China, básicamente, debido a que sus padres, verdaderos, con suerte se reconocían a si mismos. Ahora eran Muggles normales, desconocidos, encubiertos, sin conocimiento de la Magia, que hasta su propia hija poseía.

-Yo creo que…-Empezó Kingsley, pero se vio interrumpido; Una lechuza de color anaranjado y con motas blanquecinas, entró por la chimenea, como si nada y se posó en el hombro del Auror. Tenía un pergamino de forma endeble en el pico, y daba pequeños mordisco es contra de su piel, señalando que era importante.

Ron alzó una ceja y miró como Kingsley, desenvolver, el pequeño trozo de papel, arrugando un poco, su oscura cara. Kingsley, abrió los ojos un poco, se levantó e instó a Tonks a que le siguiera.

-Ha habido avistamientos de "quienes ya sabes" en Privet Drive-señaló él. Tonks dio un brinco y terminó parada de un salto. Kingsley, miró a Ron, con ojos culpables.

-Lo lamento, Señores Granger, surgió un…Imprevisto…Está bien, no los escoltaremos, pero Hermione debe venir, con nosotros, a La Madriguera, luego de su partida. Cuando despierte díganle que vendremos por esta misma hora, o quizás un poco después- Kingsley, rió el reloj de la pared, que se encontraba sobre la chimenea y en sus negros ojos, se distinguió un poco de preocupación-Un placer, señores Granger- volvió a estrechar su mano, con la de Ron y con la de Hermione y se dirigió a su compañera-Vamos Tonks.

Ambos salieron por la puerta, y dejaron a los jóvenes perplejos… ¿Privet Drive?¿Avistamientos de quienes ya sabes?¿ Serían Mortifagos? Por lo que Ron pudo percibir, en la cara de Hermione, ni a él ni a ella, les traía buena espina.

Algo raro sucedía alrededor de Harry Potter.

**¡Hola! Me gustaría agradecerle a**_** Lui**_** por ser la primera en comentar la historia :) Y también a **_**CarlaWeasley**_**. También a los que pusieron esta historia en sus favoritos! Los adoro :D Espero que me compartan opiniones o algo, les aseguro que es gratis 1313**


End file.
